


Giving In

by AvengTris



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M, I ship these two SO HARD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is on a mission, and when she comes to her hotel she runs into the one person she wants to avoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

Natasha Romanoff walked down the hallway of the hotel, her purse and shoes in her left hand while her hotel key in her right hand. She stopped in front of her door and slid the key in, with an audible click the door popped open and she slid in. She closed and locked the door behind her, when she turned she almost dropped everything to turn and run.

Loki stood in all of his godly glory in the center of her hotel room. It was a small place, she didn’t want to draw attention to herself nor did she want to become too relaxed because she needed to concentrate on her current mission. But it seemed all the more tiny and shabby with Loki standing there.

He wore his traditional black leather outfit, with the golden armor that gracefully adorned across his chest and on his arms. His black hair which had once seemed so greasy and unkept was now smooth and held a raven sheen to it. His green eyes sparkled clearly, no malice or insanity adorned those graceful eyes anymore.

It had been eighteen months since the attack on New York and since Thor had taken Loki to face his punishment. When the trickster had come back, he had been a changed man though he was still watched over closely…well as closely as possible.

“Loki, what are you doing here?” she asked calmly, skirting around him. She dropped her purse and hotel key on the table and her shoes fell from her fingers to land silently at the foot of her bed.

She didn’t trust the God but she knew that he wasn’t a raging storm of chaos anymore. Natasha wondered if she would ever come to trust him completely. 

“I was about to ask you the same thing Natasha,” he said softly, moving to follow her as she made her way to her closet.

“Agent Romanoff to you. And it’s none of your business,” Natasha replied curtly as she slid her black coat off her shoulder and revealing a purple cocktail dress that clung to her curvy frame, “You don’t have the clearance.”

“Don’t I?” Loki’s voice was low and full of dark promise as his hands slid around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Natasha’s face burned and she pushed away from him, grabbing a hanger and pulling the coat on it before nestling it among the rest of the coats. “Stop it Loki, that was one time and I was drunk.”

“You know that’s only half true, maybe not even that,” he grabbed her arm, just below the elbow and spun her around to face him. Natasha’s heart leapt in her throat and she suppressed the shudder that threatened to wrack her body.

She pushed her hands against his chest, “Loki…don’t”

“You want me as much as I want you,” he whispered.

“I..Clint…” she breathed, trying half heartedly to push him away.

“Clint doesn’t thrill you the same way I do,” Loki said, pulling her even closer to his body.

That was true, she still remained somewhat stiff as she was pulled closer to him, her eyes flashing wearily. Loki examined her for a moment before leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers. It was merely a tickle but it was enough to cause her breath to hitch and her heart rate to speed up. 

His tongue flicked out and gently traced her bottom lip and that was the final straw for Natasha, she pulled herself closer to him and deepened the kiss. Suddenly her dress seemed to hot on her skin and breathing was an unnecessary pleasure. He licked his way into her mouth, his wicked silver tongue working its magic.

Natasha’s body wriggled against his in the most sensual way, causing the trickster’s breath to catch and his hands to flutter almost uncertainly across her body. 

After several minutes he finally broke the kiss, Natasha sucked in air to her lungs trying to calm her furiously beating heart. Her lips were pink and swollen, her hair disheveled from his hands roaming in it and her face had a faint flush. Loki looked similar though his blush was more prominent on his pale skin.

His lips curved into a wicked smile, “You, my little spider, are poisonous to my sanity.”

Natasha mirrored his smile, only hers held a hint of malice in it that caused him to chuckle, low and dark.


End file.
